Professor Potter
by Silver303
Summary: An ancient rule of Hogwarts, long forgotten, is that if the majority of the students consider someone as a professor than they are a professor, whether hired by the Headmaster or not. (5th year) Writing Prompt from Goldenbrook15 - the summary is not mine, but the actual story is. So come on in and see my version of Professor Potter from Goldenbrook15's Story Ideas.
1. Chapter 1

It all started on a cold winter's day in February. It wasn't quite cold enough for snow in Scotland just yet, but they were getting there. Everyone was wearing their thick winter cloaks as they stomped into…

Uh yes dear, I said cloaks, not coats. Why? Well, why of coarse because young witches and wizards normally did not know about coats, they wore robes and cloaks and dresses of coarse!

Now, as I was saying… Everyone was wearing their thick winter cloaks as they stomped into the Room of Requirement ready for the real lesson in Defense for the day. They were to be working on Patronus's that day…

Harry walked among the various DA members instructing and complementing equally.

"That was great Neville" Harry complimented as the shaky mist like construct faded away. "We should be able to get a better look at the shape next time. Just remember to concentrate and trust yourself"

" Thanks, Harry" Harry nodded before striding off to were Hermione and Ron were standing and practicing.

"Expecto Patronum" Ron's voice cracked about halfway through the spell but his face was screwed up in concentration as the mist spilled from his wand. The mist coalesced into a short dog-like figure with pointed floppy ears. Anything other than it's general shape, however, was still not discernable. Ron groaned and flicked his wand causing it to disappear. Harry grinned and clapped him on the back and told him again,

"Concentrate a little harder or pick a newer happier memory if you can't concentrate any more mate."

"All right, all right, I got it, Professor!" Ron called out teasingly. Harry laughed as he waved, walking off to go help and offer encouragement to a couple of Hufflepuff's that seemed to be struggling to get past the mist stage and were frustrated about it.

But everybody seemed to have heard it and Harry's next few days were filled with at least someone calling him 'Professor'. He even started to answer to the moniker 'Professor Potter'.

And this was the very start of the journey of one of the most surprising teachers in Hogwarts history. One that would shake foundations bring much-needed change and they would do it all without ever ousting themselves to anybody that they didn't choose, that they were a Professor and teacher of Hogwarts.

It was the start of a legend!


	2. Chapter 2

Professor Potter

The warm hearth produced an eerie glow that was superimposed on the scowling profiles of three particular Gryffindors. An enormous ginger tom lazed across the knees of the one that was fuming the most. Hermione's hair swayed back and forth as she grumbled.

"Oh that foul, slimy, little, evil, just, Gah!" The latter part was screamed into the room. They were fortunate no-one save them to be in the room. Ron grunted moodily as he stared into the blaze. Harry could barely shake his head. This was something they had not considered. Somebody had double-crossed them. Umbridge, The Pink Monstrosity of Hogwarts had discovered them.

"A coward is what she is." It remained the single quality that could be said about Marietta Edgecombe. Dumbledore had left the school and now because Marietta couldn't keep her mouth shut, Professor Umbridge became Headmistress Umbridge. Everybody but the Slytherins and Edgecombe now had to cut into their hands, seeing as she handed detentions out like it was a sort of sweet. But that wasn't what had them so enraged that they were inarticulate. Malfoy was strutting like a peacock and was blatantly abusing his authority to deduct points and distribute detentions. Hermione's hand was beginning to reveal bone sometimes when she was finished. Harry had never had it that severe. Harry was furious. He ached to beat Malfoy, making him feel exactly like what Hermione was undergoing right now while her hand rested in a bowl of Essence of Dittany. His mind strayed to Edgecombe. She was the most prominent reason as to how this situation had gone as far as it had.

"The original reason that this has occurred is not only on Malfoy. Edgecombe had a considerable hand in pushing it this far. And as much as I want to curse him, Edgecombe has gotten off scot-free in all certainty. I wouldn't want her dead, yet, definitely losing a good three hundred or so points for endangering most if not all of Hogwarts." Ron's shocked look only spurred him further.

"Why has no professor done this? I expect it would unquestionably astound her longer than that curse that we have placed upon her. In truth, most of the school would give her the cold-shoulder for a while. We can't do anything to Malfoy, and neither can the professors. If only they could just do something to the starter to this, the other students' morale would be at least a little higher."Hermione could only snort at that,

"Like we haven't realized that they are as powerless as the rest of us. Also careful, Harry, your Professor side is showing." Ron started to howl at the expression on Harry's face. He was not pleased, to say the least. Hermione pried her hand out of the bowl of dittany and wiped it gingerly on the towel that they had had beside them for this very purpose.

"Well, boys it's been an active night however, I best get to bed." Hermione headed toward the girl's dormitory stairs. Ron and Harry were content to stay up a couple of minutes more to discuss and rant about what they'd like to do to Malfoy if they could. As they wound down from frothing rage to simmering anger and just saying funny mean things about them and laughing away tension Harry couldn't help but say,

"Malfoy deserves to write lines till midnight with like, McGonagall regarding how to not talk so crudely about muggleborns and how not to insult his betters. " Ron snorted and slapped his knee, a cruel smirk on his face. It was one of the last things that they said to each other before heading for their stairs.

As Harry got ready for bed, he couldn't help but feel as though something was wrong. There was just this feeling in his gut that something important had happened, he just couldn't gather what.

* * *

In the Great hall, the four hourglasses glinted ominously. Slowly ever so slowly the cobalt blue sapphires floated into the top of the hourglass. At the bottom half, the magical plaque showing how many points those jewels were worth went from 780 to 460. The Book of Points flipped to the E section and before the last torch goes out you can see the smiling face of an eastern girl. Underneath is the name Edgecombe, Marietta. Beside it is -300 points. Underneath the points is the reason, **Endangering most if not All of Hogwarts**.

* * *

In Mcgonagall's office, it's a bit of a mess, but if you observe closely you will see a book with the title Detention Planner. It is plain-featured but dense and used well. The magical planner for detentions flips and a griffins quill dips itself into the inkpot. The quill puts Malfoy down for a week, from 3:30 till midnight. He is to write lines on how not to disrespect his betters and to watch his language. A side note is left that asks her to make it different sentences every night.

* * *

Breakfast in the Great Hall was loud and noisy as usual when Errol crashed into Hermione's porridge. After Hermione had sorted out the owl, she turned to the letter. She handed it over silently to Ron who looked quite grim. He smoothed out the paper and as he read his frown etched itself further into his face.

"What is it?" Harry asked as he put down his toast. He glanced over to Hermione but she looks just as worried as he no doubt does.

"Dad has been having trouble at work, Mum is very tense about it all," Ron muttered angrily under his breath right after he spoke. He was staring in the Slytherins direction. His features turned into a hateful sneer. It shortly became plain why he was doing that for Malfoy had come strutting up to their segment of the table and was already sneering with a spiteful glint in his eye.

"Well, well, the blood-traitor is having problems at home, how sad. Oh, before I forget, 5 points Granger for being a filthy muggle-born." His eyes held a triumphant light that died as soon as he heard the next words from behind him. It was Snape.

"Mr. Malfoy, this exact language is why you have detention for a week from McGonagall. If I ever hear such foul language come out of your mouth again, I will make it longer." Professor Snape's eyes flashed ominously before he turned away. Malfoy flushed a light pink before straightening up and shuffling stiffly to the Slytherin table.

The Golden Trio hastened to finish their breakfast before heading off for their first class of the day.


End file.
